Network management applications allow a user to configure and view information about logical networks in a datacenter (e.g., an enterprise datacenter, a multi-tenant datacenter, etc.). The applications allow users (e.g., network administrators) to modify their logical network(s) as well as to view information regarding the current network state (e.g., view information regarding the various applications, virtual machines, etc. deployed in the network). To modify the logical network, a user can add, delete, or modify firewall and/or forwarding rules. However, until the user makes these modifications, they are unable to determine the updated state, as this requires allowing the changes to propagate into the network.